


breaking down again

by gellavonhamster



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: (well kind of), Abusive Relationships, F/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не оставляет её даже за пределами Неверленда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breaking down again

_All alone_  
On the edge of sleep  
My old familiar friend  
Comes and lies down next to me 

_And I can see you coming from the edge of the room_  
Smiling in the streetlight  
Even with my eyes shut tight  
I still see you coming now  
(с) Florence and The Machine – Breaking Down 

Двадцать первый век кажется бурлящим потоком, который хлестает волнами – новыми знаниями, новыми порядками, новыми изобретениями – и упорно норовит выкинуть её на берег, не желая принимать. Венди старается изо всех сил: читает книги, смотрит телевизор, неуверенно пытается освоить компьютер, донимает младших – теперь старших – братьев вопросами, ответы на которые, должно быть, стыдно не знать и ребёнку. От переизбытка информации порой болит голова, а то, что она уже успела освоить, по-прежнему лишь верхушка айсберга, и от этого не по себе. Джон и Майкл стараются её подбодрить, но Венди никак не может отделаться от мысли, что в отличие от них, лицезревших ход одного столетия и рождение другого, она так и останется человеком вне времени, вне мира. Неаккуратно вырезанным из начала прошлого века и вклеенным в начало нынешнего совершенно не к месту. И прочти она хоть тысячу книг, написанных с того дня, когда Питер Пэн унёс её в Неверленд – ничего не изменится.  
Время пытается принять Венди в свои объятия, но, очевидно, не понимает, с кем имеет дело. Сто с лишним лет, проведённых на зачарованном острове, наконец наваливаются на неё, но как будто не в полной мере. Венди чувствует себя одновременно очень молодой и очень старой. Когда становится ясно, что события, составлявшие её жизнь, уже история, память начинает то и дело подводить. Жизнь в Неверленде оказывается словно подёрнута дымкой, мешающей разглядеть детали. Венди ловит себя на мысли, что помнит о Тинкербелл только ласковый голос и добрые глаза с затаённой тоской, а о капитане – только блеск крюка и залихватскую ухмылку, пронизанную какой-то неисчерпаемой болью. Она помнит Бея мальчишкой, но лицо молодого мужчины, вместе со своими друзьями спасшего её от Пэна, никак не удаётся восстановить в памяти. Мать и отец становятся тенями за кулисами сознания, и думая о них, Венди не скучает и не грустит – она не чувствует вообще ничего.  
Но Питера она помнит хорошо.  
Он приходит в её спальню каждую ночь. Венди спит с закрытым окном даже в жару, но он всё равно проникает внутрь, садится на её кровать и смотрит на Венди со снисходительной улыбкой. Лишь теперь Венди понимает, как Питер на самом деле стар, даже старше её, человек вне времени – как и она. Странно осознавать, что во всём мире только Питер, быть может, теперь способен понять, что она чувствует. Ей хочется заткнуть уши и не слушать, что он говорит, хочется оттолкнуть его и не позволять прикасаться к ней – но каждую ночь она цепенеет, не в силах пошевелить и пальцем, и каждый раз, проснувшись, боится снова засыпать.  
Она рассказала бы братьям об этих снах, но в них часто повторяется то, о чём она не расскажет никому, потому что умрёт от стыда, едва начав говорить.  
Спустя год с лишним с того дня, когда она покинула Неверленд, звонит Тинкербелл – Венди и понятия не имела, что Джон и Майкл оставили кому-то в Сторибруке их номер. Фея долго и сбивчиво извиняется, пытаясь объяснить что-то про какое-то проклятие, а потом рассказывает, что Пэна давно уже нет – он был убит собственным сыном, и что Белфайера больше нет тоже – он погиб, спасая тех, кто ему дорог. Последняя весть ужасна, но для Венди её горечь тает на фоне облегчения от первой новости. Он мёртв. Он мёртв и точно больше никогда не найдёт её, и теперь, когда она знает, что его нет, он перестанет ей сниться. Они с братьями поминают Бея, распив бутылку хорошего вина, и Венди ложится спать успокоенной.  
Питер приходит как по расписанию – спрыгивает с подоконника, неспешно приближается к её постели, откидывает одеяло и садится на краешек кровати. Лунный свет льётся на его красивое лицо и в какой-то момент падает на него так, что глазницы кажутся пустыми.  
\- Убирайся, - шепчет Венди. Её душно и жарко, будто вокруг снова тропический лес, а гость проводит пальцами по её волосам, шее, груди. – Ты умер. Тебя больше нет.  
\- Люди живы, пока кто-то помнит о них, - усмехается Питер. Другая его ладонь скользит по ноге Венди под ночную рубашку. Удав, а она – кролик, всё как обычно. – А ты меня будешь помнить всегда.  
Венди просыпается, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Шум машин за закрытым окном почти не слышен. Комната пуста.  
И ладонь между её ног – её собственная. 


End file.
